Sonic highschool story
by CrazyWolfInLove12345
Summary: This is it. A new year, a new beginning and a few new girls... What could possibly go wrong? Silvaze and eventual Sonaze. :) This is dedicated to my dear friend and older sister Picacraft.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

Wonderful. Second day back and I already have a detention. AND it's an afterschool. All because of this stupid essay I left on my desk. It wasn't like the last few times, I ACTUALLY did do it. I spent hours on that thing. At least I got a hot date for afterwards with Sally Acorn. Real nice squirrel with a taste for bad boys. The whole leather jacket and motorbike thing. She even went out with Shadow and had the nerve to dump him because he was a 'wimp with a leather jacket to make up for his lack of anything manly'. It was hilarious! Especially his face afterwards.

The bell rings for the end of the day. I get up out of my seat and make my way to detention. When I get there I see the usual people in the back of the classroom. Knuckles, Shadow and Tails. There is also a bunny, Cream I think, crying her eyes out in the front row. I crack a grin. ''Hey guys. What you in for?'' They are all in for the same thing as me. No essay. I plonk down in a seat near them. Shadow's telling an amazing joke when the teacher comes in. We fall silent. ''You are to read or complete homework. Is that understood?''. ''Yes sir.'' Everyone says in perfect synchronisation. The teacher then waddles around behind the desk.

After an uneventful seven minutes the door opens. A cat stalks in. A female cat. I sit up slightly. She sets herself down in the chair in front of me. The teacher sounds angry. ''Blaze the Cat, I trust you have a good reason for being late?'' She just shrugs him off. ''Of course I do, I was kicking butt in PE and had to get changed. Why? Need help with your nappy changing?'' I decide I like this cat. He shuts up immediately. I stare at her tail flick back and forth. Her fur is a soft shade of lavender. Her scent intoxicates me. It's a mixture of chocolate and strawberry.

Soon the teacher's snores free the room of silence. Blaze gets up, walks over to the teacher and gets out a black permanent marker with her tail. She draws on his face. When she steps back I see she's drawn a curly moustache and beard on him and the words 'Blaze was here' scrawled in neat swirly writing across his forehead. The boys and me exchange glances. They mean 'This girl's a keeper. Whoever gets her will become legend.' Blaze walks silently up to beneath the window. Knuckles eyes grow wide. She's going to try to jump up to a window a good five feet off the ground! Not even _I_ can do that.

''You'll never come close to jumping that high. Not even Sonic can jump there.'' Knuckles gloats. Blaze ignores him and crouches down. Then she jumps, pushing herself gracefully upwards, landing on the edge of the window ledge. My mouth drops. She turns to face Knuckles smirking. She pushes her hair behind her ears. ''What was that? Which one of you is Sonic?'' I get up. ''Me.'' I say, my jaw locking. ''You're obviously not a very good jumper then, are you? If you can be beaten by a girl.'' She teases. The window opens with a click. Panic rises inside of me. ''Wait! It's too dangerous to jump this high up! We're on the third floor!'' Her face whips around and her eyes meet mine. They are a mesmerising amber yellow with gold flecks in them. She winks at me. ''It's a good job cats always land on their feet.'' Then she slips out of the window and is gone. That was the first time I met Blaze the Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaze's POV

My feet land on the ground with a gentle thud. I sprint to my locker, grab my gym stuff and head to my car. It's an Audi a3 in black. I dump my stuff in the boot and drive to the gym for my training. I change into a black tank top and black track suit bottoms. When I walk into the training area I am hit by a wave of heat and the smell of sweat. This feels more like home already. I head straight for the punch bags. The thud of my fists against the punch bag brings back memories of last time I was at the gym at _home._

* flashback*

_A bead of sweat rolls across my forehead. I send an especially powerful kick into the centre of the punch bag, finally breaking it free of the ceiling. A sneer comes from behind me. I turn around and see a white hedgehog with a gang of cats and more hedgehogs. There are about fifteen of them. " Hey cat, you pathetic little fluff ball, what are YOU doing here? This gym is for elites only." My anger builds, coiling to attack. I feel like I'm burning. I see a flame dance on my palm. Not NOW! I growl at him. " I bet I could beat you and all your gang at once. Is that 'elite' enough for you?" He lowers his voice and leans in to my face. " Your on cat. I hope you really are as good as you say you are because we are going into the alley to fight. No rules there." He smiles at me, but it's full of venom._

_I follow them outside. We step off the curb and turn off to a small alley to the left. The one just in front of me takes a swing, aiming for my hand. I duck, grab his arm and kick him in the face, using my weight to build up force. His nose makes a satisfying crunch under my trainer. He staggers back, holding his nose, red blood dripping onto the floor. A light blue echidna sweeps at my legs but I jump and punch him in the gut and around his ear. I send a left hook at a red hawk and it hits it's mark. As I fight each one, I notice the white hedgehog has stepped to the side and is watching. As time goes on his smirk slowly fades to a deep frown. I aim a kick at the closest hedgehog and it finds it's mark on his chin. I spin around and fire a right hook at the other hedgehog. He blocks and tries to land a punch. I grab his arm and spin in to him, jabbing him with my elbow twice. To finish him off I stamp on his foot, turn and drive a knee up to meet with his privates. _

_I swipe my hands against each other as I turn to the hedgehog. '' Remember my name as it will return. Iron is that name. Do not think you have won quite yet cat.'' I smirk. '' Only second place medals are made of Silver so I think your parents correctly assumed that you would always be second.'' I turn away and walk towards the door. He follows me. '' No-one walks away from me CAT.'' He spits, '' I walk away from them. He grabs my arm, his claws digging in, breaking the skin and blood drips to the floor. I turn on my heel and punch him in the jaw. HARD._

_ His hand falls from my arm and flies to his jaw. He yowls are joined with another cry. I see my best friend standing in the middle of the alley. Silver. Then it clicks into place. Iron is Silver's father! Oh my god. He just saw me punch his father. I feel faint and my mouth goes dry. My heart is pounding in the back of my throat. I stumble towards him with my mouth open but all that comes out is a string of choking noises. I am too distracted to notice him coming up behind me until I feel a heavy boot in my back. _

_I cry out as I land on the rough gravel. The boot the comes in on my stomach. The beatings are relentless. They go on for about twenty minutes. I finally manage to kneel. When I look up I notice that half of Iron's face is burnt with no fur. My eyes widen and all I can think is 'that hurts'. I did that to him. Me. I'm a monster. Knowing that hurts me more than any other pain I've ever and ever will feel. Dizziness makes my mind numb and unorganised and darkness ebbs the edge of my vision. I see myself falling but I don't feel it when I hit the ground.I see Silver shouting at his father although I don't hear anything but a ringing in my ears. That is when the darkness takes me._

_*End flashback*_

I keep punching harder and harder into the bag as a single tear rolls down my cheek and drops onto the floor. When I punch through the punch bag I know my hands have lit up. Stupid emotions. Making me go all fire-crazy. I sink to my knees. I stay there for a little while, just waiting as time goes by, a clock ticking in my head like a time-bomb. I sigh loudly as I get up. Time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

We sit stunned by the cat. She made it AND she jumped off of a three storey high window. Man, that feline is one cool cat. Not really my type. She had pink on her clothes. I HATE girly girls or even the slightest sign of pink. She'd be great fun to hang around with though. ''If that cat jumped detention I am.'' I say, my voice as determined as I could make it. They nod in agreement. We silently creep up towards the door. It creaks open and we sneak out undetected. Even Cream follows us. I smirk as we make a beeline for the exit. If only Blaze had been a bit more badass. She would have made a great girlfriend. We run straight into two figures.

''Hey you bastards, that's my sister you're trampling there. Jesus.'' I look up and it's like my prayers have been answered. Standing there are two hot cats ,both female, and they look so alike yet so different. The one that spoke is taller than the other and is black with red on her face and the tip of her ears and tail. She wears a light blue army jacket, a forest green pencil skirt, a light green baggy crop top and dark green trainers with a buckle. Her eyes are emerald green with slight hints of yellow.

The shorter one looks a bit younger. She is sapphire blue but the tip of her tail is purple. She has green eyes like her sister but they have brown flecks in them instead of yellow. She wears a dark red Japanese style top, green shorts, a purple head band and multi-coloured sneakers. Her shorts have a little pouch on the side, like a medical bag.

To They would look damn hot in uniform.

" So are you going to get out of our way or just stare at us all evening?" I glanced at the other guys and saw their mouths wide and blush stained cheeks. Me? I am not ashamed of staring.

She rolls her eyes and stalks off as the shorter one apologises about her sisters behaviour. She jogs off after her sister and I can't help think how different they are from each other.

We exit and I start to walk home. It's three miles from school. The house is empty when I get back. I have a quick snack and watch tv 'till midnight. I am not tired when I go to bed. It's going to be hard to get some sleep tonight, I think as I flop down on the bed.


End file.
